


Tightrope [haido side]

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haido racconta il <i>suo</i> Tetsuya: l'eroe, il modello inarrivabile, il leader implacabile, il ragazzo <i>incapace di sbagliare</i>. Eppure un errore può sfuggire a tutti, perché siamo solo carne e sangue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope [haido side]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tightrope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414780) by [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell). 



Fictional Dream © 2007 (25 febbraio 2007)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/168/tightrope-2-haido-side)).

*****

Ricordo la prima volta in cui ci incontrammo, Tetsuya e io.  
Ricordo tutto.  
Soprattutto l’impressione profonda che mi fece.  
“Questo tipo non farà mai neppure un errore,” mi dissi. Probabilmente perché io ne facevo in continuazione, senza trarne mai la minima lezione.  
Me lo diceva sempre anche Pero, che proprio non riusciva a vedermi come un leader, perché ero distratto, approssimativo, inconcludente. Lo dimostrava il fatto che volessi ostinarmi a fare il chitarrista, pure s’era evidente che non ne avessi la stoffa. Mi fa ridere pensare che oggi ci sono milioni di invasate pronte a giurare sul mio genio, quando all’epoca, su settanta ubriachi, neppure la metà stava ad ascoltarmi, e non erano neppure quelli più sobri. Così finì che Pero mi sventolò sotto il naso _quell’annuncio_.  
 _L’annuncio_ , dovrei dire, perché mi cambiò la vita. Di questo sono certo.  
All’inizio l’idea di irritava e basta. M’irritava pensare come il mio batterista preferisse tentare la sorte con un paio di sconosciuti che non credere alla capacità del sottoscritto di trasformare i _Jerusarem’s_ in un gruppo epocale, di quelli che avrebbero segnato un’intera generazione. M’irritava sentirmi in qualche modo messo da parte o forse ridimensionato – e sì, potrei anche dire che l’espressione offre il fianco a qualche battuta di troppo. Ma Ogawa non era uno qualunque. L’avevo visto spesso dalle parti del BAHAMA, assieme a Hiro o a qualche amico suo – conosceva un sacco di gente, all’epoca. Ai miei occhi di ragazzetto timido e un po’ scemo, tanto bastava ad impressionarmi.  
Non era uno che si ubriacava o si faceva notare; tutto quel che faceva era fissarmi, tant’è che all’inizio avevo proprio pensato che fosse _uno di quelli_.  
A quei tempi stavo con la ragazza ch’ero quasi sicuro di sposarmi. Ero un deficiente romantico e sognatore, con un paio di sopracciglia orribili e l’espressione imbambolata dei miopi. Chissà perché, però, davanti al microfono mi sentivo bellissimo e irraggiungibile; mi veniva spontaneo, dunque, credere che chiunque potesse innamorarsi di me.  
Anche tetsu, dunque.  
Ma a Ogawa interessava solo la mia voce; il resto, come realizzai deluso, quasi non l’aveva notato. Potrei dire che sono egocentrico come tutti i figli unici, ma non penso che sia giusto dare a un genitore la colpa dei tuoi limiti; tutto sommato mi piaceva la sensazione di invincibilità che provavo sotto le luci, come il fatto di guardare la vita e gli altri da un palco. Più in alto, dunque più in alto di tutti. Quella mattina, invece, non c’era palco e non c’erano luci. L’unico presentabile era Hiro, perché io mi ero svegliato troppo presto per preoccuparmi di vestirmi con qualcosa di accettabile, mentre Tetsuya sembrava unotaku sfigato, di quelli che nei manga servono appena a riempire la cornice. Come se non bastasse, l’occhiata quasi schifata che mi diede mi lasciò intendere che non mi aveva nemmeno riconosciuto.  
Ammesso e non concesso che all’epoca mi truccassi davvero come una troia, non fu una bella sensazione. La stoccata peggiore, in ogni caso, fu quella che seguì le reciproche presentazioni, perché per il ruolo di vocalist si era già presentato un certo Nishikawa che aveva proprio una bella voce. Un batterista, però, poteva sempre far comodo.  
Fui tentato di andarmene, mollarli lì su due piedi, tanto per chiarire come hyde non dovesse proprio pregare nessuno, né intendersi alla stregua di una seconda scelta; poi mi dissi che sarebbe stato più divertente umiliarli, e cantai.  
Fu allora che tetsu mi conquistò. Meglio, _mi comprò_ , perché da quel momento in poi non avrei più smesso, in un certo senso, di sentirmi _suo_.  
A uno sguardo superficiale vi riuscì secondo la tattica più banale e scontata del mondo: riconoscendo con entusiasmo il mio talento. Di fatto, però, tetsu ha un modo molto personale di farti i complimenti; una maniera, a ben vedere, che è rara da trovare: te li fa con assoluta sincerità.  
Quando hai alle spalle una lunga carriera riconosci facilmente i parassiti, i leccapiedi, gli opportunisti. Sono pieno di _amici_ che ho salutato al più una sola volta, per dire, ma nei confronti di tetsu non ebbi mai la possibilità di nutrire il minimo dubbio. Mi guardava dritto negli occhi, lui, e mi diceva che sarei diventato più famoso di Morrie.  
 _Quanto, Tetchan? Quanto neppure immagini_.  
Malgrado la gavetta sia durissima agli esordi – almeno lo era per quelli della mia generazione, con pochi soldi, tanti sogni e, se proprio dovevi contattare qualcuno, un’agenda da due chili e tanti spiccioli per una cabina telefonica – i primi due anni insieme volarono senza che quasi me ne rendessi conto, perché c’era lui. Dove c’era Tetsuya, non c’erano mai problemi – io, almeno, non dovevo preoccuparmene. Potevo perdere il treno, fare tardi alle prove: mi rifilava un’occhiataccia, ma non infieriva mai. Non lo fece neppure quando quasi diedi fuoco al tappeto della sua camera, per essermi fatto sfuggire di mano una sigaretta. Da quella volta in poi, però, mi costrinse sempre a fumare in veranda. Mi faceva compagnia Ken, che tirava una boccata dalla propria marlboro e intanto mi raccontava certi episodi ignobili dell’infanzia sua e di Tetsuya; per me che non avevo mai avuto fratelli, quella strana intimità era quanto di più vicino sentissi alla mia stessa famiglia.  
Forse è per questo che divenni anche possessivo e geloso – di tetsu, soprattutto – perché non c’entrava niente l’essere compagni di band o di lavoro o di ambizioni. Io preferivo pensare al nostro gruppo come a qualcosa di scontato e naturale, che sarebbe durato per sempre, molto oltre le note. Tetsuya, però, era un pentagramma che non riuscivo mai del tutto a decifrare: a volte la sua gentilezza si lasciava equivocare con facilità, inoculandomi la sicurezza di poter disporre della sua pazienza e del suo tempo impunemente; a volte era soprattutto un leader di ferro, che mi ridimensionava entro un ruolo codificato ed entro i limiti che ne discendevano. Ero troppo immaturo per gestire la situazione, in caso contrario avrei avanzato l’unica pretesa davvero plausibile.  
Quella, a ben vedere, da cui è disceso ogni errore e anche questa storia.  
Che mi considerasse un amico, cioè. Non un cantante, non un fratellino, non una mascotte, ma un amico.  
Il problema è che tetsu ce l’aveva già un amico, e non gli è mai venuto in mente di cercarsene un altro. Se Kitamura non avesse avuto l’intelligenza di comprendere subito la situazione, cavalcarne gli equilibri e persino inventarseli, s’era il caso, avremmo finito con lo scannarci com’era successo con Hiro.  
La cronaca ufficiale racconta solo una mezza verità, come succede sempre quando sono i vincitori a fare la storia e gli altri devono subirsela così come viene. Hiro aveva abbandonato il gruppo – che pure aveva concorso a fondare – perché i suoi progetti erano divergenti dalla linea scelta da Tetchan.  
 _Vero_.  
Quello che pochi dicono, però, è perché tetsu avesse scelto proprio di cavalcare un filone che ancora in Giappone non aveva poi gran credito – per intenderci, facevamo gli indiecon i Kuroyume ai tempi in cui Kiyoharu sembrava ancora Morrie con la proboscide. Ogawa l’aveva fatto per me, per valorizzare me, la mia voce, la mia capacità di vestire il palco. Dovevo liberarmi dallo spettro di Baki e dei Dead End, perché io ero già perfetto. Ero già una nuova stella.  
Hiro, però, non aveva gradito questa piccola, essenziale rivoluzione. Forse, a essere onesti, la mia spocchia aveva finito con il colmare la misura critica della sua sopportazione. Ero giovane, l’ho detto: in qualche modo dovevo fargli pagare il fatto fosse più bello, più alto di me e, soprattutto, sapesse davvero suonare la chitarra. Non mi fermai neppure per un momento a riflettere sul fatto che la musica non fosse un’alchimia di simpatie o una giostra di _prime donne_. tetsu aveva preso impegni ben precisi con la _Night Gallery_ , riceveva pressioni da chiunque e non ne faceva parola.  
Non sono mai stato bravo ad affrontare di petto le situazioni davvero spinose; se l’avessi fatto allora, chissà? Forse questa storia sarebbe stata completamente diversa. Forse non saremmo andati avanti per quindici anni, ma ci saremmo conosciuti davvero. Le convivenze più riuscite, a ben vedere, spesso poggiano proprio su omissioni di comodo.  
Per la verità ci provai, a mio modo. Glielo chiedevo, persino.  
“Tetchan? Va tutto bene?” “Tetchan, vedrai che troviamo un nuovo chitarrista.” “Tetchan, posso fare qualcosa?”  
Ma tetsu sorrideva sempre e mi liquidava con un sorriso.  
Mi faceva pensare alle centinaia di ragazze che mi avevano sempre trovato carino, ma poi non si erano mai sprecate a regalarmi cioccolata per San Valentino. Ero irrilevante, tutto qui. Ero il cantante ed ero decorativo. Avevo un anno più di lui, quasi, e dovevo pure beccarmi le paternali del caso.  
Lo adoravo e mi irritava per la stessa ragione. _A morte_ , ma non gliel’ho mai detto.  
Dovevo approfittare del periodo in cui restammo soli a occuparci del futuro del gruppo e non lo feci: quando arrivò Ken, nei fatti, lo spazio che restava al sottoscritto era proprio quello che non volevo. Ero una _mascotte_ , a essere generosi. Dopo di me – e non ne sono neppure del tutto sicuro – al più c’era quella stronza di Elizabeth.  
Sarebbe erroneo credere che tetsu non mi consultasse più – Tetsuya è un magnifico leader perché ci ha sempre permesso di esprimere liberamente le nostre idee e la nostra personalità. È un perno di raccordo. È quel qualcosa che ci permette di sapere che alla fine tanti colori daranno davvero un arcobaleno – ma era l’atmosfera a essere mutata. Nelle sue parole, se si rivolgeva al sottoscritto, c’era sempre una specie di dolce condiscendenza – e mi piaceva, siamo onesti – poi, però, lo guardavo parlare con Ken – incazzarsi o ridere con Ken – e mi rendevo conto di essere proprio _un’altra cosa_.  
Non _suo amico_ , comunque, e dire che avrei ucciso per ottenere un simile privilegio.  
Per quale motivo? Perché sono un uomo, prima di tutto. Oltre le leziosaggini da palco, i fanservice cretini, le mossette isteriche per fangirl più isteriche ancora, ero un ragazzo come tanti altri, che ammirava quel suo coetaneo così efficiente, così vincente, così sicuro, e desiderava esserne ricambiato. Ma se quel mio coetaneo così perfetto mi trattava come se fossi la sua terza sorella – quella bella che non aveva, per dirla come Ken – forse non avevo poi tutti i torti a sentirmi sottovalutato nel modo peggiore.  
Intendiamoci: non è che tetsu fosse un mostro. Se mi ritrovavo tanto coinvolto dal nostro rapporto era proprio perché per certi versi mi capiva meglio di chiunque; aveva realizzato a pelle, per dire, quanto fossi timido, quanto _hyde_ fosse una facciata dietro cui c’era ancora il bambino frignone e piscialletto dell’ _Apple_ , solo ch’era come se avesse operato una scelta selettiva tra i molti _me_ possibili, trattenendone per sé solo alcuni.  
Gli altri non li vedeva, o fingeva di ignorarli.  
Spesso, però, erano quelli che contavano davvero.  
Se Ken non fosse stato una persona davvero intelligente e sensibile – oltre a un compositore troppo bravo perché potessi pensare di disfarmene in qualche modo – dunque, non è difficile ipotizzare che la convivenza sarebbe stata per tutti molto faticosa; io, se non altro, avrei fatto il possibile perché lo diventasse. Era l’amico del cuore di tetsu da una quantità spaventosa d’anni, insomma, mentre io avevo dovuto sudare sette camicie per strappargli indirizzo e numero di telefono.  
E io ero la sua star, non uno sconosciuto qualunque.  
Ma Ken evitò di presentarsi come la spalla di Tetchan; era il nostro chitarrista, era un musicista che non negò mai, dalla prima volta in cui provammo insieme, d’essersi innamorato della mia voce – al punto che, a quella voce, avrebbe dedicato una canzone omonima.  
Mi conquistò anche lui, con facilità. Per certi versi mi trattava con più rispetto di tetsu: non si faceva scrupoli a punzecchiarmi, a mettermi in imbarazzo, a coinvolgermi in certi giochetti che da bravo figlio di mamma fingevo di non conoscere. Era un chitarrista bravissimo, una persona divertente; mi vincolò a sé con un’ammirazione che non è mai venuta meno, liberandomi perciò dallo spettro della gelosia. Tutto merito suo, comunque, perché da quel punto di vista temo che tetsu non abbia proprio subodorato niente.  
A volte ho il sospetto che per lui tutto potesse essere liquidato con un bacino sfuggente nel backstage. In un paio di occasioni ho persino accarezzato l’idea di darglielo sul serio, uno di quei baci per cui il Giappone avrebbe pagato, ma sapevo che Tetchan non avrebbe capito.  
Allora, almeno. Alla fine è evidente che abbia perso del tutto il controllo – e non solo per colpa mia.  
Mi fa un effetto strano pensare come la peggiore delle mie crisi di gelosia sia esplosa con l’arrivo di una delle persone che ho più care al mondo, il che, nondimeno, invita anche – se non soprattutto – a riflettere sul fatto che la prima impressione non sia sempre quella giusta. Non è che decisi di odiare Sakura per partito preso, è solo che tetsu ne parlava come una fangirl rincoglionita; come sproloquiava al più di Crazy Cool Joe o di Morrie, intendo: non certo di me.  
Com’era questo Sakura? _Oh, un genio assoluto_. Uno che sapeva suonare qualunque cosa, che aveva già inciso e lavorato persino con i Dead End. Uno che veniva da Tokyo, ch’era bello e pure simpatico.  
 _Oh, meraviglioso. Davvero. Meraviglioso_.  
Ce l’aveva almeno un difetto, questo Sakura?  
 _No_. _Sembrava di no_.  
Avevo voglia di smontargli la batteria prima ancora di vederlo, si può dire. A maggior ragione quando venni trascinato al concerto di un gruppo per cui faceva il roadie, senza altra speranza che non fare da tappezzeria – un po’ perché nel bel mezzo di quella marmaglia urlante c’era la buona probabilità mi trovassi stritolato da qualche parte; un po’ perché io sono negato per i primi approcci.  
Se non ti conosco, cioè, non ti parlo. Fine della storia.  
Del resto sarebbe stato difficile per chiunque – lo fu persino per Ken – intavolare un discorso, visto che quel Sakura aveva in bocca un LP di puro rock concettuale inglese anni Settanta e tetsu gli andava dietro. Alla fine della cena non sapevo neppure se ero più rincoglionito dalla birra o dalle chiacchiere. Del resto, è vero anche che se Sakura mi notò fu per tutto il maiale che avevo mangiato – e mi aveva mandato quasi di traverso – nel tentativo di tenere impegnata la bocca per non bestemmiare o essere politicamente scorretto.  
Voglio dire, a quel punto mancava solo che si mettessero ad amoreggiare sul tavolo e avevamo concluso.  
 _Rewind_.  
Ovviamente era la mia gelosia infantile e possessiva che mi faceva straparlare e pensare ancora peggio. Con il senno di poi, è evidente che tetsu facesse il possibile per risultare aperto, gradevole e disponibile. Sakura era senz’altro il miglior batterista in cui potessimo sperare – in verità Tetsuya aveva fatto un pensierino pure su un certo Awaji di Chiba, ma ce l’avevano soffiato i _Die in Cries_ – e un leader responsabile non poteva ignorarlo. In compenso c’era una _prima donna_ che si struggeva senza valide ragioni, e rimuginava in silenzio rivendicazioni in merito alle quali aveva se non altro il buongusto di sentirsi imbarazzata.  
Forse a colpirmi nel vivo fu proprio il fatto che Sakura fosse proprio come me l’avevano descritto: alto, attraente e bravo, proprio bravo. Era spiritoso, giocherellone e non si dava per niente quelle arie da bello e dannato che gli avrebbero cucito addosso; persino io, che pure ne ero geloso, realizzavo a pelle che uno così dovesse piacerti per forza, a meno che tu non t’impegnassi a sostenere il contrario.  
Sono sempre stato il campione della cause perse, mettiamola così. Forse intuivo in partenza che non sarei finito molto lontano con certi miei infantilismi, ma se perpetrarli poteva significare attirare su di me l’attenzione di Tetsuya, allora potevo fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
Sakura era un ottimo professionista, soprattutto, e ci aveva salvati, perché avevamo un contratto con la _Danger Crue_ e un posto vuoto che ci ipotecava il futuro; ora quel posto era stato riempito da un figlio di papà e di note, che conosceva chiunque, ma, chissà per quale miracolo indicibile, aveva scelto proprio noi.  
 _Perché?_ Perché eravamo bravi.  
No, meglio, perché un cantante come me non l’aveva ancora mai ascoltato e visto nessuno.  
 _Visto? Visto. Di belle voci non ne mancano mai, ma hyde possiede qualcosa in più_.  
Sakura ha sempre avuto un modo di guardare alla musica tutto suo, un occhio clinico, direi. Sarà che la sua famiglia ne ha sempre vissuto, ma da quel punto di vista era un complemento perfetto per Tetsuya. Sul momento non l’avresti mai detto, perché erano incredibilmente diversi, ma s’intendevano alla perfezione.  
Con una sola sessione di prova, Sakura aveva capito tutto di noi: punti di forza e punti di debolezza, persino che i limiti erano veniali, rispetto all’impalcatura sonora che avremmo tirato su.  
L’unico buco nero in quel luminosissimo Tanabata di aspettative ero proprio io.  
Se tetsu mi avesse davvero capito fino in fondo, avrebbe dovuto darmi una lezione, chiudermi la bocca e impormi di crescere, non tentare di dare le attenuanti a qualcosa ch’era infantile e stupido.  
Cosa significava il fatto che non volessi lasciare Osaka? Morrie era volato in America per fare dei Dead End una vera rivoluzione e a me sembravano troppi seicento chilometri?  
Era vero che avessi paura. La mia vita stava cambiando e io non ero pronto. Era ancora diverso dal giorno in cui avevo lasciato Wakayama per andare a convivere con la mia ragazza: con un’ora di treno, potevo di nuovo mugolare favori e ricatti emotivi dalle parti dell’ _Apple_.  
Ora ero obbligato a crescere fino in fondo, e non potevo sbagliare.  
Ken aveva già fatto una scelta di campo radicale, come poteva esserlo lasciare l’università e farsi cacciare di casa. Sakura, per quel poco che avevo capito di lui, era un genio per davvero. Lo lasciavano fare qualunque cosa, tanto era pieno di soldi, di amici e di fortuna. tetsu era proprio un gundam, quando entrava in conto la volontà. Sembrava timido, ma aveva la faccia come il culo e non si vergognava davvero di niente.  
Una volta Ken mi ha detto che quando Ogawa era solo un bambino c’erano sempre certi bulli a tormentarlo per il suo atteggiamento stralunato, ma a tetsu non era mai interessato cambiare. Era sicuro che si sarebbero stancati prima di lui e non aveva sbagliato neppure in quell’occasione.  
A Tokyo, però, dovevamo andare per forza, fosse pure perché era là che aveva sede la _Danger Crue_ , la label che ci aveva salvato la vita e che avrebbe lanciato la nostra carriera. A dirla tutta c’erano parecchi gruppi di peso interessati a noi – a me, per la precisione – le offerte erano fioccate con insistenza, ma Ogawa si era dimostrato più scaltro.  
Come potevo fare a meno di idolatrarlo, se anticipava ogni mio desiderio e, soprattutto, mostrava di prevedere qualunque dettaglio, anche il più piccolo? Il più marginale?  
In una riunione del gruppo più burrascosa delle altre – perché alternavo mutismo a sigarette e monosillabi scontenti – tetsu scoprì tutte le carte: se ci vendevamo a Osaka, appena agli inizi della nostra ipotetica ascesa, ci saremmo dovuti rassegnare a un contratto capestro come quello che ci aveva offerto la _Night Gallery_. Avevamo un seguito discreto, ma non eravamo ancora i Dead End. Dopo due anni non avevamo un quinto degli spettatori che avevano assistito al debutto di Morrie, insomma, dovevamo stringere i denti, valere di più: solo allora saremmo diventati major.  
Ma alle nostro condizioni.  
Sudava, Tetchan, era il nostro leader, era meraviglioso, era insostituibile, ma non era un dittatore. Mi guardava e sembrava aspettare solo una mia parola. Scollai quell’assenso con fatica, senza ricambiare la sua espressione speranzosa e leale. Aveva colpito nel vivo il mio nucleo più ambizioso, ingordo e arrivista. Forse anche un po’ l’affetto che nutrivo nei suoi confronti, ma soprattutto la mia metà più nera. Tetsuya, però, non penso che credesse alla sua esistenza, magari anche per il fatto che mi guardassi bene dal palesarla del tutto davanti a lui.  
È sempre stato un rapporto difficile, ambiguo e per niente scontato, il nostro. Un rapporto nato, prosperato, degenerato sugli equivoci. Sarebbe sempre meglio non farsi coinvolgere così dalle persone: gli errori che ne vengono sono dolorosissimi.  
Ma l’ho capito adesso, adesso che forse è troppo tardi per tutto – se non per tornare indietro, senz’altro per costruire un’amicizia: non te la inventi a quasi quarant’anni, quando l’hai mancata per quindici.  
Credo.  
Ma parlavo di Sakura.  
Cosa c’entrava Sakura in tutta quella storia? Parecchio. Yasunori era quello di cui tetsu aveva bisogno per trasformare i suoi sogni in una macchina da guerra, in una schiacciasassi implacabile, che non avrebbe tollerato rivali, perché Sakura conosceva bene il sistema, gli equilibri del Kanto e aveva gli agganci giusti.  
Mentre il sottoscritto ancora sbagliava linea della metropolitana, perdeva le chiavi della weekly mansion, tossiva dello smog di Tokyo, Sakura trattava con la massima disinvoltura chiunque: dal rocker che aveva appena realizzato un sold-out al Budokan, al manager d’assalto; dalla idol destinata a una carriera di serie B all’indie più promettente. Accanto a lui, anche tetsu si faceva le ossa, diventava sempre più sicuro, sempre più attento: lo stavo perdendo e ne ero consapevole, perché per mio conto sapevo di non avere tutta quella facilità nel trattare gli altri. Riuscivo comunque a farmi notare e a rendere il nome del gruppo sempre più famoso – per quanto fosse impronunciabile – sebbene in un modo ch’era (almeno all’inizio) del tutto inconsapevole.  
Dopo quindici anni, se non sei stupido, o un maldestro ingenuo, le regole del gioco ti appaiono tanto chiare che ti dici pure come avresti dovuto impararle da subito. La musica è una recita, con i suoi tempi e le sue battute: a quei tempi io avevo il talento e la faccia giusta, ma a segnare la mia ascesa fu quel qualcosa che chiamano _fascino_.  
O _carisma_. O, volgarmente, _culo_.  
Anche se Tetchan gioca a fare il modesto e a chiunque dice d’essere stato sempre un tipo fortunato, è evidente che mente. Mente e sa di farlo in modo spudorato. Non sei fortunato se ti danni dietro le occasioni, se te le inventi, se le crei persino dal nulla, quando non hai la minima chance di sopravvivere all’ingranaggio.  
Sei fortunato se, come me, un bel giorno trovi un tipo come Mori che ti bacia con la lingua davanti a tutti e dice che sei la troia più bella del Giappone: sei fortunato perché gli crederanno sulla parola, e da quel momento in poi, qualunque cosa tu faccia, ci sarà sempre qualcuno disposto a credere tu sia meraviglioso.  
Ma lo sei davvero?  
Io non so cosa sarebbe stato di me senza tetsu. Può anche darsi che avrei avuto ugualmente successo. Può anche darsi, però, che avrei abbandonato tutto, mi sarei sposato a vent’anni e avrei ereditato il pub dei miei genitori.  
A volte ci penso: forse sarebbe stata davvero la vita più giusta e più felice per me, ma il destino non si fa con i ‘ _se_ ’. Non posso permettermelo io, che sono sempre stato anche ambizioso, egoista ed egocentrico, e sto bene sul palco. E mi sta bene quando mi urlano _HYDE haido kakkoi_. Quando mi chiamano _king_ e ci credono davvero, poveri loro.  
Invece l’unica persona che desideravo davvero che mi riconoscesse quella corona ha sempre fatto finta di non vederla.  
Peggio, mi ha rifatto il verso su una cover del cazzo.  
Credo che nessuno mi abbia mai fatto arrabbiare tanto quanto lui. Ma nessuno _ha mai fatto quanto lui_ , in tutti i sensi.  
Anche allora mi ferì. Non se ne accorse nemmeno, perché era in buona fede e perché non studiava davvero certe mie espressioni incerte, dubbiose o spaventate. Non si era neppure accorto che in un paio di mesi a Tokyo mi ero fatto un solo amico, Yukihiro Awaji.  
Ora, so che fa comodo a molti pensare che io abbia un debole per i batteristi, ma la verità non è così banale e così scontata. Yukki era un altro timido come me; stare con lui era un po’ come fare a oltranza quello stupido giochino del silenzio cui ti obbligano all’asilo quando non ne possono più di sentirti rognare – non che con me qualcuno avesse mai avuto quel problema, ma generalizziamo. Era già famoso, perché suonava per un gruppo sulla cresta dell’onda, ma era anche uno di quei senpai curiosi che non si danno le minime arie.  
Non era invadente. Non mi stava addosso. Non mi scrutava con quell’espressione un po’ incuriosita, un po’ scettica, un po’ divertita che avevano in tanti quando m’incontravano dal vivo – e dovevano per forza di cose abbassarsi un po’. Soprattutto era uno che giudicava la mia voce e le mie canzoni, non tutto il resto, perché già all’epoca la mia parte sul palco era stata codificata nel modo peggiore.  
Io ero carino, ero timido, ero dolce, ero una bambola: penso che anche tetsu ne fosse convinto, perché per lui, cresciuto in una famiglia tradizionale – checché ne dicesse il suo gusto in fatto di abbigliamento – uno come me aveva per forza qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa di effeminato.  
Perché? Perché non mi costava niente abbracciare qualcuno, se capivo avesse il morale sotto le scarpe? Perché mi sarebbe piaciuto ricevere altrettanto, se ero il primo a sentirmi sotto un treno?  
Forse Ogawa avrebbe dovuto studiarmi meglio, studiarmi mentre scaricavo le casse di birra dell’ _Apple_ , per esempio. O mentre camminavo. O parlavo. O fumavo. O facevo l’amore.  
Se c’era una _signorina_ , tra noi due… Be’, quella non ero io.  
Non che Ogawa avesse sbagliato poi su tutta la linea, eppure difettava di sensibilità. Tra noi due sono io il daltonico, ma anche quella di tetsu è senz’altro una cecità estremamente selettiva.  
Comunque fosse, fu allora che il muro di incomprensioni tra noi cominciò a crescere, poco a poco. Fu anche allora che Sakura entrò nella mia vita, e non dalla porta di servizio, proprio no. Se l’avesse fatto, per intenderci, non avrei davvero pensato di smontargli la batteria pezzo per pezzo, come quando si trasferì a Osaka.  
A casa di tetsu.  
Già, proprio nel _mio_ territorio.  
Pensandoci bene, fosse pure per come mi trattava a volte Ogawa, sembrava destino prendessi il posto di Ren, comprese certe gelosie a dir poco canine, ma non me la sento d’imputarmi tutta la colpa.  
Voglio dire, tetsu aveva sempre difeso i propri spazi privati dal sottoscritto. Se comprendevo benissimo li aprisse a Ken, era molto più difficile accettare che l’ultimo arrivato mi precedesse senza la minima difficoltà nella personalissima graduatoria del nostro leader.  
Ero molto immaturo e non sapevo niente di come davvero ci si rapportasse tra adulti. Se l’avessi fatto, avrei anche dovuto dirmi che siamo tutti diversi e che possiamo voler bene senza dare i numeri a nessuno. Ora che ho una famiglia – che ho una moglie e che sono padre – riesco a intenderlo perfettamente: le persone che mi sono care sono troppe perché possa pensare ad una gerarchia. Non ho neppure abbastanza vite da regalare a ciascuno come pure vorrei.  
A quei tempi, però, ero convinto che esistessero rapporti di prima, di seconda e di terza classe. La mia autostima, poco ma sicuro, era finita imballata in un cartone della stiva appena sopra la sentina.  
Era un periodo difficile e delicatissimo per il gruppo; è strano che riuscissi a pensare ai miei disastri emotivi – tetsu che non mi voleva più bene, la mia ragazza che mi aveva lasciato – s’ero su un palco tutte le sere. Forse fu quella la mia fortuna, e un po’ anche l’inizio della fine. Soprattutto la mia fortuna, però, perché m’inebriai di me stesso.  
Poco a poco, con sicurezza crescente, ero sempre più padrone di quella folla urlante che mi avrebbe sbranato, se solo mi fossi sporto troppo. Quella folla ch’era un mugghio a volte assordante e che mi adorava, malgrado quel disgustoso, zuccheroso _kawaii_.  
 _Dune_ sbancò; quasi non ci credevo e feci bene a dirlo. Imparai, anzi, a recitare me stesso e la mia ingenuità fino in fondo. Tanto tetsu era sempre controllato, sorvegliato, attento a pesare le parole, quanto io ne vomitavo senza neppure pensarvi.  
 _La verità paga sempre_ , diceva mio padre, che pure con la sua verità non era diventato ricco. Ma io ero diverso: io sapevo giocare con la verità – un gioco pericolosissimo, le cui conseguenze, però, sono sempre stati altri a pagare.  
I giornalisti del settore e persino i critici più impietosi mi trovavano adorabile: ero così sensibile, così carino, così naïf. Dopo tanti rocker maledetti, concepiti in serie, un piccolo poeta che sembrava una principessa.  
Oh, in parte era senz’altro così, ma dentro già covava un demonio.  
Speravo che Tetsuya si complimentasse almeno un po’ per come sapevo catturare la benevolenza del pubblico più pericoloso, invece sembrava non cullare il minimo dubbio sulla genuinità di quel che vedeva. Non era uno stupido, tetsu, eppure non c’era proprio verso si accostasse al mio vero _io_. Mi faceva male anche solo pensarlo, ma arrivai alla conclusione che Tetsuya credesse che io fossi davvero stupido come recitavo talora davanti alle telecamere.  
Sorprendente era il fatto che non si chiedesse allora come pure fossi in grado di scrivere le canzoni che lo impressionavano tanto: i pazzi, forse, possono essere poeti. Gli imbecilli, no.  
Mi dispiace, ma proprio no.  
Eppure mi trattava come se fossi una sorellina carina e scema. Contenta, per altro, d’esserlo.  
Invece era così umiliante misurarmi con i limiti della mia educazione, della mia timidezza, persino della mia inflessione meridionale!  
Scontrarmi con quella specie di ghigno persistente e sardonico che aveva sulle labbra chiunque ci intervistasse, aspettando solo il _la_ per menarti una stoccata da piangere.  
Era una voce condivisa fossi in grado di addormentarmi ovunque, persino in una stazione radio, in attesa della diretta. Vero, ma potrei anche dire che accadeva perché non ci dormivo da due notti prima, teso com’ero a ripassare tutto quello che dovevo dire, come lo dovevo dire, recitare, impostare; preoccupato di non fare brutta figura per primo, e, soprattutto, di non far fare brutta figura a tetsu, perché io speravo ancora che volesse diventare mio amico, con un accanimento quasi infantile, e agli amici non farei mai del male.  
Mai. Posso giurarlo.  
tetsu, però, non ci pensava per niente, e me lo dimostrò in più di un’occasione.  
All’epoca eravamo già diventati major e i ritmi forzati della produzione avevano in qualche modo stemperato le ansie emotive. Lavorare può essere un ottimo modo per fingere che non ci siano problemi, anche se nel mio caso importava sentirsene travolti, perché dovevo scrivere, ed era un imperativo categorico.  
I ruoli sembravano distribuiti con una tale nettezza tra noi che non pensai mai di chiedere aiuto o ribellarmi; la verità era che se comporre belle canzoni poteva essere un modo per conquistare la stima di Tetsuya, l’avrei fatto sino a morirne.  
Sono proprio così, io, troppo egoista per inventarmi una devozione che non provo.  
E la provavo.  
Per ricompensarmi, Ogawa giocava con me. Detto così potrebbe sembrare qualcosa di carino e di gratificante, ma le parole sono sempre ambigue e in questo caso, bisogna proprio dirlo, menzognere.  
‘ _Giocare con_ ’, infatti, potrebbe voler dire che ci divertivamo insieme, oppure ch’ero il suo giocattolo.  
Indovinate un po’ quale fu la sua scelta?  
Mi giocò il tiro della _marionetta_ ch’eravamo sul palco, la prima volta. Senza che me ne rendessi conto, nei fatti, mi aveva afferrato alle spalle i polsi, muovendomi come se fossi il suo pupazzo. Sul momento mi sembrò un’idea anche carina, per sollecitare ancor più le nostre fan.  
Poi lo fece per una specie di filmino privato, che girammo in Marocco, e mi incazzai.  
D’accordo, d’accordo: era un gioco, ma perché non giocava così con Ken o con Sakura? Cos’ero io? Un coniglio nano?  
Ci avrei pianto, giuro: ci avrei pianto di rabbia. Ma quando mi sento profondamente umiliato, io ingoio la lingua, non riesco a dire più niente. Non riuscii a dirgli niente, né allora, né successivamente.  
Fu Yasunori a chiedermi se non fosse accaduto qualcosa, perché, da un giorno all’altro, mi aveva visto giù di corda.  
Ero partito per quel viaggio pieno di entusiasmo; era la prima volta che andassi all’estero e ci andassi da star, per dire. I miei genitori non erano come quelli di Sakura, non erano così istruiti, eleganti, occidentalizzati, e io ero figlio dei Takarai sotto tutti i punti di vista.  
Il Marocco mi aveva deluso. Era un luogo magnifico, pieno di suggestioni, ma io non c’entravo niente. Ero un pesce fuor d’acqua, periferico rispetto pure ai miei compagni di squadra.  
Me ne stavo molto per conto mio, quando non c’erano le riprese. Cercavo un po’ d’ombra e qualche soggetto da immortalare su un blocco con cui ingannavo il tempo.  
Sakura cominciò d’abitudine a sedersi accanto a me, silenzioso come non era mai. Mi guardava disegnare e, se mi faceva un complimento, era sempre molto puntuale. Un apprezzamento maturo, cioè, per qualcosa che aveva un valore ai suoi occhi.  
Non che tetsu non me ne avesse mai fatti, ma sembravano complimenti di rito, elargiti con la leggerezza che si usa con i bambini.  
Cominciai a guardare Yasunori in modo diverso: non come a un intruso che mi aveva sottratto tetsu, ma come a qualcuno che poteva occupare il posto su cui Tetsuya non aveva mai fatto neppure un pensiero piccolo piccolo.  
Sakura non sembrava disturbato dall’ipotesi d’essere mio amico, assecondava quel che stava accadendo con molta naturalità, e no, non c’era niente di sporco e di interessato tra noi, perché non esiste un sentimento più pulito dell’amicizia.  
Potrei fare molti esempi sulle mille ragioni per cui Yacchan si sostituì sempre più a Ogawa, riequilibrando in qualche modo la bilancia distorta delle mie stesse emozioni. Alcuni sono molto banali, ma significativi. Prendiamo la promozione a _Pop-shake_ , per dire. Quando mi aveva accompagnato Tetchan, ne era uscita una scenetta ignobile, in cui io passavo per un deficiente e Ogawa se la rideva. Quando andai con Sakura, Yacchan si fece mettere il guinzaglio e passò volentieri _lui_ per l’idiota della situazione.  
Era più simpatico di me, era più bravo a comunicare, per questo mi proteggeva. Al suo fianco diventavo sempre più sicuro di me stesso, perché quando sai di avere un vero amico su cui contare, non puoi più pensare di te stesso che vali poco o niente.  
Tetsuya mi stava proprio trascinando lungo quella china, ignorandomi o blandendomi come faceva. La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso fu quando gli fregai la ragazza e quasi neppure si incazzò – non come avrebbe dovuto, insomma – ai miei occhi era la prova ulteriore che non mi considerasse proprio alla sua altezza. Non un ragazzo e neppure un rivale.  
A ventisei anni – perché tanti, ormai, ne avevo – è qualcosa che ti fa davvero male, perché io continuavo ad ammirarlo, ma mi ero rotto le scatole di supplicare per un miracolo che, a quel punto, dubitavo potesse esservi.  
Non se non c’era nessuno a volerlo.  
Dunque mi legai a Sakura come non mi era più successo dai tempi in cui vivevo ancora a Wakayama ed ero solo un bambino inebriato e intimidito dalla vita; anche se non avevo più l’età per un amico del cuore, insomma, Yasunori divenne proprio quello. Mi piaceva stare con lui anche oltre l’orario di prova. Me ne fregavo delle mille voci che giravano sul nostro conto, perché erano solo – mi sembravano, almeno – pubblicità gratuita, e poi gongolavo per l’espressione tesa e scontenta di Tetchan, che a volte mi faceva dei discorsi strani.  
 _Non passavo troppo tempo con Sakura?_ _No, non mi sembrava, perché?_  
Una volta glielo chiesi proprio a brutto muso, con un sorrisino ch’era malignità allo stato puro. Gli scoccai a bruciapelo: “ _Sei geloso, Tetchan?”_  
tetsu ci rise su, senza farmi leggere la propria espressione. Per un pugno di istanti ebbi la magnifica sensazione di tenerlo in scacco, ma Ogawa non è uno che ti dia soddisfazione neppure se lo inchiodi al muro. Non ero crudele sino a quel punto, preferivo vivere la mia vita.  
Una vita, a ben vedere, in cui tetsu entrava poco e male.  
Il millenovecentonovantacinque fu un anno orribile per me. Mi ammalavo in continuazione ed ero in piena crisi creativa. Avevo passato un Natale di merda e solo Sakura mi aveva chiamato per sapere se fossi vivo o meno. Tetsuya, in compenso, mi aveva dato una mezza lavata di capo per l’orribile esecuzione di _Blurry Eyes_ che avevo reso davanti alle telecamere di _Pop Jam_ , senza pensare che fosse già un miracolo stessi in piedi e avessi arrangiato le ottave che mi servivano.  
Tutto sommato, però, anche se sul momento rimasi mortificato da quella che mi sembrava proprio una reazione esagerata e gratuita, gli fui grato per aver perso le staffe: se essere visibile ai suoi occhi voleva dire rinunciare ad ogni privilegio, be’… Io ne avrei fatto volentieri a meno.  
Altrettanto ovviamente mi chiese però subito scusa, comprandomi con quel suo sorriso adorabile e quella dolcezza disarmonica come il suo viso. Una dolcezza che sembrava vergognarsi di esserci, e che dunque usciva sempre un po’ rigida e sbilenca.  
Non potevo fare a meno di volergli bene, ma se dovevo pensare a un amico, quello non poteva che essere Yasunori. C’intendevamo a pelle, noi due. In albergo dividevamo spesso la stessa stanza e chiacchieravamo fino all’alba, come un tempo avevo sperato di poter fare con tetsu, ma era come se i nostri sogni e i nostri desideri fossero fatti per incontrarsi in un solo punto e poi divergere immediatamente.  
Mancava tutta quella meravigliosa complicità che mi legava invece a Sakura, una complicità fatta anche di bevute, di pattinate insieme, di scherzi cretini, di barzellette sporche e fanservice estremi.  
Yasunori non mi trattava mai da bambola o da ragazzina; mi pizzicava le guance e diceva che avevo più baffi di lui. Poi saltavo sul sellino della sua moto e andavamo a ingozzarci come maiali da qualche parte. Fu grazie a lui che allargai il mio giro di conoscenze, che cominciai ad abituarmi a Tokyo, ai suoi ritmi, alle sue luci e alle sue ipocrisie. Raggiunsi un equilibrio che si rifletteva sulla mia musica, sulla nuova facilità con cui componevo e sul mio umore. In quel periodo ridevo e sorridevo spesso, anche lontano dalle telecamere. I rapporti all’interno del gruppo erano un miracolo di solidità. Eravamo quattro fratelli e quattro amici; certo, tetsu passava più tempo con Ken, come il sottoscritto era sempre incollato a Sakura, ma marciavamo compatti. Ci volevamo bene.  
Era tutto perfetto.  
 _Sembrava_.  
Non c’è mai stato un vero e proprio accordo sul millenovecentonovantasette. Non è che ci fosse cioè un vincolo contrattuale che ci obbligava a stare zitti, eppure sono stato il solo che ha avuto le palle di dire qualcosa.  
Meglio, un limite c’era: _non danneggiare il gruppo più di quanto non avesse già fatto un drogato cretino_.  
Devo andare avanti? Lo sanno tutti chi era _quel drogato cretino_. Per questo, immagino, i soliti noti avranno tratto tutte le conseguenze del caso. Era naturale, cioè, che soltanto io me ne sentissi colpito; io che ero l’amichetto – o l’ _amichetta_? – di Sakura.  
Non è che a invecchiare uno debba diventare stronzo per forza, di sicuro, però, impari qualcosa su chi ti circonda. Impari a non fidarti, soprattutto, di niente e di nessuno. E poi, a dire la verità, il mio personalissimo sogno era finito molto prima di quel tremendo ventiquattro febbraio millenovecentonovantasette. E non per colpa di Sakura, proprio no.  
Ricordo molto bene l’undici aprile del millenovecentonovantasei. Faceva già caldo e il pensiero di suonare per un altro intero mese dal vivo non riusciva poi troppo diverso da un suicidio. Il problema della fortuna, del successo e della fama, è che finisci con l’assuefarti; solo un anno prima ero tanto eccitato da non dormirci la notte, in quei giorni ero comunque pieno di buona volontà, ma avevo già capito che avevamo doppiato la famosa boa che divide i gruppi emergenti da quelli che staranno a galla per sempre.  
Per sempre? Il mio era un salvagente bucato e neppure lo sapevo.  
L’undici aprile del millenovecentonovantasei, tetsu si sentì male poco prima del nostro ennesimo live.  
Perché quell’avvenimento mi è rimasto dentro in un modo così doloroso ed evidente?  
Perché non mi ero accorto di niente; perché Ogawa non aveva detto nulla. Mi era svenuto davanti agli occhi senza un apparente motivo, invece era evidente che qualcosa ci fosse, solo che, come al solito, io non contavo abbastanza per saperlo.  
Almeno era quello che pensavo; probabilmente, per contro, Tetsuya interpretava il ruolo di leader a modo suo, e il leader, per tetsu, era come Char Arznable: un martire delle cause perse. Se si sentiva così stanco, così esaurito, così sottopressione, perché non aveva chiesto di poter staccare la spina? Perché non ci aveva imposto d’essere un po’ tutti più responsabili o collaborativi?  
No, tetsu negoziava da solo, pativa da solo, si stressava da solo e, se non l’avessi visto con i miei occhi baciare Kaori Mochida, giuro che avrei creduto che potesse riprodursi pure da solo, per gemmazione o come i lombrichi.  
So di essere una persona dipendente e probabilmente è proprio quello che mi rende tanto difficile penetrare la psicologia di un uomo come Ogawa, ma se essere dipendenti vuol dire riconoscere il valore degli altri, allora sono contento dei miei limiti. È terribile, invece, tentare di rendere più leggero il fardello di chi neppure vuole passartelo, quel peso maledetto, e poi vederlo crollare, sentendoti in colpa per qualcosa che neppure sai chiamare.  
Senso di responsabilità? Lacrime di coccodrillo? Ma responsabilità per cosa, se Ogawa non delegava niente a nessuno?  
Desideravo capire, ma eludeva le mie domande con la solita condiscendenza.  
 _Oh, sì, ero davvero carino a preoccuparmi così per lui, ma ora il peggio era passato. Sarebbe stato bene_.  
Intanto il mio orgoglio colava a picco, ma quella voce non era compresa tra i talenti che doveva possedere il vocalist delle sue più recondite ambizioni.  
Quando dico che il mio sogno era già finito ben prima che la dipendenza di Sakura fosse nota a tutti, intendo proprio questo: l’aver compreso che non avrei mai ottenuto la stima e l’amicizia di tetsu. Che avrei continuato a recitare una parte vuota, priva di un reale scopo. Che avrei accontentato tutti, tranne me stesso, perché in fondo non m’importava affatto di piacere a un milione di fan, io mi accontentavo di uno, di quel primo, silenzioso fan dei giorni del BAHAMA.  
Poi realizzai che il mio migliore amico si bucava; strano che non mi sia buttato dalla finestra, insomma.  
Riepiloghiamo: ammiro un ragazzo che mi ha confuso con una nuova razza canina. Sono il miglior amico di un meraviglioso musicista che antepone l’eroina a me.  
Che razza di merda sono?  
No, non è tanto per dire: io l’ho pensato davvero. Ci ho messo due anni a risalire la china e a volte mi chiedo se ce l’ho mai fatta del tutto. Non è che io voglia fare la vittima. In una storia come questa è anche troppo facile dare giudizi e decidere le parti, insomma. Quello che tento di spiegare è perché, all’improvviso, mi fossi stancato proprio di tutto.  
Di un Arcobaleno fatto a pezzi, della stampa, del palco, dei giornalisti, persino dei fan, che urlavano, urlavano, urlavano il mio nome, ma, cazzo, ad ascoltare non pensavano mai.  
Eppure li amavo tanto, i miei fan. Il loro era un amore di facciata, ma almeno esisteva. Quel che mi circondava, per contro, era una fiera delle vanità.  
Sakura si bucava. Una parte di me urlava: “ _Dillo a tetsu, dillo a tetsu! Deve esserci una soluzione!”_  
L’altra metà, no. L’altra metà preferiva sacrificare Yasunori al mio orgoglio d’amico.  
Indovinate un po’ quale haido vinse?  
Quando arrestarono Sakura, io c’ero, ma non vi dirò come, perché e cosa accadde. È un’umiliazione che mi porterò dentro per sempre: la mia e la sua. Avevo sempre creduto di poter essere un amico perfetto; ch’era Tetsuya lo stupido ad aver perso un’occasione come quella che gli offrivo, invece avevo lasciato che Yasunori si distruggesse senza fare niente.  
D’accordo, ero una merda e basta.  
Poste tali premesse era evidente che del gruppo non m’importasse nulla. Ci avevano tagliati fuori? E allora?  
I Laruku eravamo noi quattro, in fondo. Senza Sakura non c’era niente che avesse davvero senso. E poi non sapevo proprio se mi avanzava la voglia di salire ancora sul palco e cantare.  
Cantare cosa? Tutto quello che potevo riversare su carta sapeva del mio rimorso, del mio rimpianto e, forse, della voglia di piantarmi una palla in testa.  
Per un po’, nei fatti, mi trastullai con quell’idea: ogni giorno pensavo a un modo diverso con cui mi sarei potuto ammazzare. Svenare, impiccare, buttare dalla finestra o sotto un treno; non che ci fosse una ragione precisa per cui morire mi paresse così allettante, se non che mi sembrava… Come dire? Riposante, ecco. _Riposante_.  
Era evidente che non ci stessi con la testa. Anche se non avessero sospeso il mio diario pubblico, dubito che vi avrei scritto qualcosa di passabile. Qualche circuito essenziale del mio cervello doveva essersi inceppato. Capita a tutti, a chi prima, a chi dopo. A me capitò allora. Punto.  
Fu in quel periodo che tetsu fece qualcosa per cui non sono mai riuscito del tutto a perdonarlo: ebbe _pietà_ di me. _Pietà_ di uno che da cinque anni gli scodinzolava dietro per veder riconosciuta la propria dignità.  
 _Pietà_.  
Mi salvò la vita, senz’altro. Fu dolce e comprensivo e tenero come solo i miei genitori possono dire d’esser stati nei confronti del sottoscritto, ma mi umiliò definitivamente.  
Ero una merda che non era stata in grado di salvare il proprio migliore amico e che ora succhiava via attenzioni ed energie come un parassita dal proprio leader.  
Che meravigliosa carriera!  
Senza tetsu sarei morto, ma Ogawa mi uccideva in modo diverso. Meglio, uccideva una parte dell’haido ch’ero stato. Quello davvero buono e fiducioso, forse. Quello che non solo somigliava a una bambolina, ma forse lo era un po’ davvero.  
Nella larva ingozzata di psicofarmaci che s’infilava nel suo letto per non affrontare i propri incubi in solitudine, germinava un ego disincantato, già corrotto da quell’overdose di realtà: un ego maligno che mi nutriva di verità scomode e malignità gratuite.  
E cosa mi diceva haido? Ad esempio ch’era tutto un atteggiamento di facciata e di comodo: io servivo a Tetsuya. Io ero la voce, la faccia, il cuore di quel suo cazzo di sogno. Non poteva perdermi.  
E poi Ogawa voleva sempre sentirsi il migliore di tutti. Il più bravo di tutti. Doveva godere un sacco nel vedermi ridotto così; così male che neppure le fangirl più cieche mi avrebbero preferito al nostro invincibile leader.  
Dov’era la verità nel mio lucidissimo delirio paranoico? Nel mezzo, probabilmente, solo che non sono mai stato bravo con le mezze misure – il che, detto da un daltonico, suona a ragione persino credibile.  
Parlavo molto poco in quel periodo. Sicuramente ho messo in difficoltà pure Yukihiro, che, per altro, non mi conosceva abbastanza da capire che non ce l’avevo con nessuno in particolare, non certo con il batterista che doveva salvarmi la carriera.  
Ken riusciva persino a farmi ridere, qualche volta. Con lui non era poi difficile aprirsi un po’: forse perché, come me, era amico di Sakura e non si vergognava ad ammetterlo. Tetchan, per contro, che con Yasunori aveva amoreggiato in modo persino plateale, non si pronunciava mai, quasi l’avesse cancellato.  
Secondo capo d’accusa, insomma: era opportunista e pure spietato.  
Non era vero niente, ma a qualcosa dovevo comunque appigliarmi per non odiare solo me stesso. Uno specchio, insomma, quando t’incazzi non ti dà poi tutta questa soddisfazione.  
Passammo da deportati buona parte dell’estate. A giugno ero ridotto così male che mi _consigliarono amichevolmente_ di prendermi una pausa. Ai miei venne un colpo, quando videro com’ero ridotto; l’avevano senz’altro intuito dalla natura sconclusionata di certe nostre conversazioni telefoniche, ma toccarlo con mano doveva essere tutt’altra cosa.  
Ora che sono padre, posso dire in tutta onestà d’essere stato proprio un figlio ingrato. Ingrato e complicato. Senz’altro ho avuto accanto due persone molto – ma molto – più sensibili, dotate e coraggiose del sottoscritto. Non mi fecero neppure una domanda – e dire che ne meritavo eccome. Soprattutto meritavano loro le risposte – eppure sono sicuro che compresero tutto. Ce ne andammo alle Hawaii per una decina di giorni: sembrano pochi, ma mi aiutarono a rimettere insieme qualche idea. A suturare – se non del tutto, almeno in parte – la ferita che mi si era aperta dentro. A darmi il coraggio di rialzarmi, se non altro, con la vaga idea d’essere diverso e migliore, soprattutto.  
Non volevo essere più così dipendente. Non volevo più implorare un’amicizia impossibile.  
tetsu non mi riteneva all’altezza? D’accordo. Non sarei morto per tanto poco. In fondo eravamo solo compagni di squadra, mica amanti, no?  
A parole suonava quasi semplice. Nei fatti poteva anche essere tremendamente complicato; ad esempio mi buttai a corpo morto in una storia d’amore senza capo né coda, ch’ebbe come unico effetto quello di farmi sentire ancora più debole e fallito.  
Tetsuya usciva con Kaori Mochida, per dire; quel cretino di haido, invece, non riusciva a scoparsi neppure la vicina di casa.  
Fortunatamente il millenovecentonovantotto fu un anno infernale: lavoro lavoro lavoro e, se ti distraevi un attimo, ancora lavoro. In un certo senso non fu una semplice medicina, fu la salvezza. A furia di dover convivere tutti i giorni con Ogawa, i suoi perfezionismi, le sue fissazioni – per dire: _i pass di Evangelion_. _I pass di Evangelion_? Eravamo professionisti o deficienti dell’asilo? – guarii da quella specie di ignobile sudditanza psicologica che avevo sempre nutrito nei suoi confronti.  
D’accordo, era un bravo leader, un ottimo professionista, ma non era perfetto. Non era migliore di me.  
Forse la frase che segna tutta questa storia è proprio quella che ho appena pronunciato: _non era migliore di me_. Ma, a ben vedere, tetsu non l’aveva neppure mai preteso, ero io, in lotta perenne con me stesso, che proiettavo in lui le mie insicurezze, le mie paranoie e persino gli insulti che non mi aveva reso nessuno.  
Una persona, tra tutte quelle conosciute in quegli anni, mi costrinse a rendermene conto: _mia moglie_.  
Megumi era l’unica ragione per cui guardassi il telegiornale la sera o pattinassi nei corridoi degli studi nella vana speranza di non ammazzarmi e farmi piuttosto notare. Potrei dire che il mio fu un vero e proprio colpo di fulmine; una sera, anziché bestemmiare sugli acquazzoni fissati per il giorno dopo, rimasi come un imbecille a studiare quel viso intollerabilmente carino.  
Non so chi la conciasse così male. Di sicuro, però, la costumista doveva essere una zitella invidiosa.  
Megumi precipitò nella mia vita in intervalli successivi, via via più ravvicinati.  
La prima occasione in cui ci sfiorammo fu un set fotografico, nel maggio del millenovecentonovantasette. Io avevo i capelli rossi – peggio: color arancio – un tailleur da donna e un quintale di biacca in faccia, per nascondere gli zigomi che bucavano la pelle. Sembravo una troia cocainomane, con tutto il rispetto per chi è del mestiere.  
Lei non era quasi truccata, pur pubblicizzando una linea di cosmetici.  
“È la ragazza delle previsioni del tempo,” disse qualcuno. Io pensai solo ch’era proprio carina. Ero troppo depresso, in ogni caso, per presentarmi, e poi, a ben vedere, non ero neppure granché presentabile.  
La seconda occasione fu piuttosto un succedersi di occasioni, visto che lavoravamo più o meno nello stesso stabile e gli orari a tratti coincidevano. Megumi era sempre carina e io irrimediabilmente basso. Però mi faceva sempre un bel sorriso, persino se non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fossi.  
La terza fu l’infamia di Utaban. E lì preferirei stendere un velo pietoso. Se non altro i soliti biografi non autorizzati non inventeranno nel dire che con le donne sono sempre stato un disastro. Restano i filmati del mio imbarazzo; non, per fortuna, le parole che non avrei mai detto ad una telecamera.  
Megumi accettò i miei inviti, il mio corteggiamento imbranato, la mia spropositata e ingombrante notorietà con una facilità che mi sorprese e mi inoculò anche qualche orribile sospetto: non sarebbe stata né la prima né l’ultima, in fin dei conti, a spianarsi la strada con un marito famoso. Megumi, però, non aveva quel genere di ambizioni. Avrebbe voluto una bella famiglia tradizionale, una casa con tanti bambini, un cane e qualche gatto. L’unico punto eccepibile, a ben vedere, erano i felini, quanto al resto, sarebbe piaciuta pure a mia madre.  
Megumi, soprattutto, mi costringeva a pensare e a leggermi in un modo diverso, non come cantante e neppure come musicista. Entrava in conto piuttosto Hideto come uomo, come amante, come amico. Qualcuno che non faceva poi così schifo, se una ragazza tanto carina accettava persino separazioni di qualche mese. Valevo, insomma, oltre un pezzo di carta; se così non fosse stato, per dire, non saremmo durati.  
Proprio come Tetchan e Kaori.  
D’accordo, stoccata infelice, ma voluta e meritata. Mi dispiaceva per quella ragazza, ma non per tetsu. No, per tetsu no, perché era ora che si rendesse conto che le persone non erano figurine di un album per otaku e doveva rassegnarsi ad ascoltarle.  
Guardarle non bastava, insomma.  
Non eravamo tutti come Ken, non conoscevamo tutti il Tetchan-quattrocchi-sfigato che ti faceva tanta tenerezza. Non potevamo dargli le attenuanti dell’amicizia e dell’affetto senza che avesse provato almeno a guadagnarsele.  
Guadagnarsele come, poi? Facendomi cantare _Perfect Blue_?  
Grazie, Tetchan, per avermi aiutato a sentirmi un mostro.  
Al duemila arrivai stremato. Ci arrivammo tutti, per la verità, ma soprattutto il leader e io, che ci odiavamo, probabilmente, ma non potevamo dircelo. Meglio, forse ci mancava l’occasione adatta.  
Che poi non è neppure vero; io non potrei mai odiare tetsu. M’irritava, però, troppo per lasciar davvero correre. Troppo per fingere di poter essere il solito, fedelissimo, canino haido.  
Avevo più di trent’anni, stavo per sposarmi: non volevo più carezze. Volevo – anzi pretendevo – rispetto, soprattutto perché ne davo.  
Se c’era ancora qualcosa da salvare, in ogni caso, fu il sottoscritto a liberarsene. Il sottoscritto a travolgere ogni imbarazzo residuo senza rimedio, e non perché fossi stupido, ma perché ero onesto.  
 _Io sono onesto_.  
La gara di kart fu un pretesto. Senza quella circostanza, probabilmente, sarebbe capitato sui pattini o persino sul palco.  
Quando l’aria è secca, scoppia un incendio anche per una sigaretta di troppo: la nostra era una specie di sigaro cubano da venti centimetri. Non era neppure una questione di ioni, ma di giorni.  
Dovevamo distrarci e giocare un po’, ma tetsu non gioca mai. Non molla mai. Non capisce neppure quando è ora di farla finita con la perfezione più sfacciata persino nelle curve a gomito. Era lui che volevo schiantare, non Ken. Era lui che volevo umiliare, una volta tanto, e non ci sono riuscito.  
Come in mille altre occasioni, la mia vendetta si è trasformata in un brutale atto di autolesionismo. Mi sono fratturato più costole di quelle che pensavo di avere, ma l’orgoglio mi fece molto più male. L’orgoglio e quella specie di sorrisino soddisfatto e trionfante che tetsu teneva incollato in faccia, mentre agonizzavo sul palco. Si preoccupava solo per Ken, lo stronzo, perché con lo sterno a pezzi, suonare la chitarra è difficile.  
Ma ha mai provato a far andare su e giù il diaframma, con un puzzle al posto della cassa toracica?  
A volte mi chiedo come sono sopravvissuto a quelle maledette giornate, poi mi sfugge quasi un sorriso e penso sia stato per dispetto. Esattamente quello, per fare un dispetto a tetsu.  
Nei fatti, anche a riguardarmi, non trovo difetti tanto vistosi da farmi vergognare. Ho cantato bene. Sono stato provocante e seducente al punto giusto. Il bustino, tutto sommato, era persino sexy. E poi io sono haido; tutto quel che offro è per forza di cose meraviglioso.  
Il giorno in cui ho deposto il mio certificato di matrimonio mi sono sentito libero come mai prima, forse perché mi sono visto finalmente adulto. E nel mondo di un adulto, tetsu – e tutto quel che rappresentava il nostro legame – non aveva ragione d’essere.  
Era un falso miraggio, comunque, perché se persino durante lo hiatuscontinuavo a scrivere e a cantare sentendomi sotto esame, voleva anche dire che quel complesso non era stato superato per niente.  
Era più vivo che mai, piuttosto; mi stava distruggendo la vita.  
Non ho pubblicato _Roentgen_ per vendetta, ma per necessità. Non dovevo dimostrare niente a nessuno, se non a me stesso. Volevo guardarmi allo specchio, fissarmi negli occhi e chiamarmi _uomo_. Volevo scrivere il dolore e dividerlo in strofe, così, a cantarlo mille volte, mi sarei illuso d’averlo solo sognato.  
Niente da fare. Tornai a Londra troppo presto – o troppo tardi, dipende dai punti di vista. Mi separai da Megumi – e avevo ancora bisogno di lei. Soffrivo i postumi di un eccesso di boria e di orgoglio, che divennero presto abusi più specifici e pericolosi.  
Senza quasi rendermene conto, ero di nuovo in fondo a un pozzo senza uscita e senza luce, e non c’era nessun tetsu questa volta. Non c’era proprio nessuno cui potessi aggrapparmi.  
Ero rabbioso. Ero incredulo. Ero incazzato.  
Il mio matrimonio stava andando a rotoli, la mia carriera solista non decollava come volevo e io non mi piacevo per niente. Persino il mio modo di cantare, a riascoltarmi, era squallido.  
Eppure qualcosa mi salvò. Meglio, _qualcuno_ mi salvò. _Qualcuno_ che non avevo salvato io, per esempio. E poi Ken. E Yukihiro. E anche Megumi.  
Un figlio non è un alibi sufficiente a salvare un matrimonio che non funziona, ma non era la nostra unione a fare acqua, ero io: darmi una seconda possibilità, in fin dei conti, poteva anche essere qualcosa di diverso da una scommessa azzardata. Poteva essere un investimento. Non volevo deluderla. Non volevo deludermi, in qualche modo dovevo alzare di nuovo la testa.  
In quel periodo nero, segnato dalla depressione, dall’alcool che mi aveva distrutto lo stomaco, da un figlio che doveva arrivare – e io che a stento riuscivo a vivere, come me la sarei cavata? – tetsu non fu neppure un’ombra pallida, non fu niente. Non si vide, né si fece sentire.  
Non mi aspettavo enormi slanci, ma non certo di trovare al più un messaggio in segreteria che si limitava a scoccare fredda: “Per metà luglio dobbiamo pensare a qualcosa di nuovo.”  
Leggi ‘ _Scrivi, haido. E se proprio vuoi crepare, fallo dopo aver assicurato un altro mezzo secolo di diritti d’autore_ ’.  
Con tali premesse, che razza di collaborazione poteva uscirne?  
 _Smile_ non vale niente. Con altre parole, l’ho pure già ammesso pubblicamente. Non avevo idee, né mi interessava averne. Non avrei tratto il minimo vantaggio dall’essere il solito haido accomodante e pieno di buona volontà, avevo già perso troppo tempo dietro a un maniaco compulsivo come Ogawa.  
Lavoravo il minimo indispensabile perché nessuno potesse tacciarmi di disfattismo, ma l’ispirazione è un’altra cosa. Sono sicuro che tetsu se ne rendesse perfettamente conto e mi odiasse anche solo per il fatto che non gli offrissi il minimo appiglio per attaccarmi.  
Mi ero fatto furbo, povero Tetchan, e lo conoscevo meglio di quanto lui non conoscesse me, perché l’avevo rispettato come leader e come uomo, _io_ , non avevo cercato un animaletto da compagnia.  
Persino quando all’ _Otakon_ dimenticai le parole di una canzone che pure avevo cantato mille volte, non mi lasciai prendere dal panico: avevo fatto cantare il pubblico, avevo fatto eccitare il pubblico in milioni di circostanze diverse. Potevo inventarmi persino un fanservice su due piedi senza che nessuno credesse allo squallore sotteso delle mie intenzioni.  
Dall’occhiata che mi diede, tetsu mi avrebbe ucciso; non lo fece e forse perse un’occasione, perché con _Awake_ accadde di peggio.  
Da _Awake_ , a ben vedere, discende anche una giornata come questa, che pure ha senz’altro radici lontanissime, là fin dai giorni di quel BAHAMA in cui non vado più da anni come semplice cliente.  
Io non posso odiare tetsu. Lo ripeto ossessivamente, senza sapere chi debba davvero convincere, se me stesso o l’invisibile giuria chiamata a giudicarmi.  
Non c’è nulla che abbia davvero voluto per fargli del male. Ogni mio gesto, al più, era finalizzato a impedire che me ne facesse ancora lui, con il suo disinteresse, il suo sprezzo mai troppo ostentato, ma pur sempre presente. La sua freddezza manifesta. Il suo non considerarmi degno di un’amicizia che avrei invece ricambiato mille volte.  
Ne avevo parlato con Sakura, persino – Sakura che con tetsu aveva lavorato a _Reverse_ , facendomi sentire ancora più geloso, escluso e cattivo – e Yasunori mi aveva detto ch’eravamo ciechi tutti e due.  
“In che senso?” l’avevo incalzato, ma Yacchan non aveva voluto offrirmi nessuna soluzione scontata. Nessuna risposta troppo diretta.  
“Dovete arrivarci da soli.”  
Arrivare dove? Davanti all’anticamera della morte?  
Dunque ci siamo: un’omissione infantile, cattiva, dispettosa. Un tiro dei miei, uno dei tanti, uno di quelli cui pensavo tetsu si fosse ormai abituato.  
A ben vedere, probabilmente, può anche darsi che io stesso non sappia niente di Tetchan, non l’abbia poi capito così bene.  
Interpretavamo i _P’unk_ , ma non gli ho fatto il _chorus_. Me ne sono fregato. Preferivo sculettare come un imbecille per il pubblico pagante, preferivo scegliere il mezzo più diretto, squallido e crudele per dargli a intendere che dell’Arcobaleno contava ormai un solo colore.  
 _Io_.  
Quello non era un concerto, ma un sistema haidocentrico.  
Però… Però…  
Non mi aspettavo che avesse davvero il fegato di sfidarmi faccia a faccia, con il piglio da leader che non usava più da eoni – se poi l’aveva mai davvero posseduto. Mi chiamasse – spalle al muro – a confrontarmi con la mia penosa immaturità.  
E l’ha fatto, oh, se l’ha fatto.  
Ho sbagliato io a tappargli la bocca. Ho sbagliato a usare proprio _quel mezzo_ : perché in un istante da niente non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare ai baci ch’era stato piuttosto tetsu a darmi, e in nessuno di quelli c’era lo stupido disprezzo con cui io ho distrutto quindici anni di un’amicizia possibile.  
Non era importante che non l’avessimo mai chiamata. Forse qualcosa c’era.  
Io, invece, me ne sono nutrito sino a lasciarne una spoglia esangue.  
 _Il mio Tetchan._


End file.
